


Дар

by holy_macaroni66



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e01 Antipasto, M/M, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_macaroni66/pseuds/holy_macaroni66
Summary: Пропущенная сценка из Antipasto.Ганнибал выслеживает Энтони Диммонда.





	Дар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hannibal Prompt Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648990) by [louise_lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/pseuds/louise_lux). 

> Любимой бете Mona_Mour :3

Проследить за Энтони Диммондом оказалось необычайно легко. Возможно, в этом и состоял его замысел. Он неспешно и вальяжно прогуливался беззаботной походкой человека, привыкшего легко скользить по жизни. Или по крайней мере старавшегося выглядеть таким.

Ганнибал тенью следовал за ним по утопающим в ночных сумерках площадям, вдоль узких и извилистых флорентийских улочек, пока они не подошли к одному из живописных старинных особнячков в исторической части города.

Пара ухоженных самшитов в больших кадках у подножия ступеней, четыре отдельных входа со звонками. Диммонд повернул ключ в замке и скрылся за дверью. Спустя пару минут в высоких окнах второго этажа зажегся свет. Энтони подошел к окну и выглянув наружу, приветливо улыбнулся ему.

Ганнибал улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Диммонд спустился и открыл ему дверь. Он улыбался тепло и понимающе. А прислонившись к дверному косяку, чуть насмешливо прищурился.

— Не спится, доктор Яков? — спросил он. — Я и не подозревал, что по ночам вы выслеживаете прохожих.

— Я поймал себя на том, что постоянно думаю о вас. И захотел увидеться.

Он не преувеличивал. Глядя на Энтони, он видел лишь блеклую тень своей любви, но был не в силах противиться соблазну. И чем ярче разгоралось это желание, тем сильнее оно его раздражало.

Удивленно распахнув глаза, Диммонд посторонился, впуская Ганнибала в дом.

— Мне, безусловно, лестно, что я произвел на вас такое впечатление. Но ваша супруга…? За ужином мне показалось, что она не из тех женщин, кто готов делиться мужьями.

— Беделия знает обо мне все, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — У нас с ней полное взаимопонимание.

***

— У тебя потрясающее тело. — Диммонд нависал над ним, стоя на четвереньках.

Они были полностью обнажены. Избавив Ганнибала от одежды, Энтони мягко опрокинул его на спину, распластал по кровати и неспешно целовал. Он был выше Уилла, менее мускулистым, да и не так уж похож, особенно вблизи, и Ганнибал на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Острая боль утраты захлестнула его. Энтони был совершенно не тем, кого он так жаждал.

Словно почувствовав его напряжение, Диммонд нежно провел рукой вдоль его тела, успокаивая и отвлекая.

— Боже, ты просто великолепен. Я захотел тебя в ту же минуту, как увидел, — сказал он и поцеловал Ганнибала в губы с откровенным голодом. — Но держу пари, тебе часто говорили подобное.

— Нет, — ответил Ганнибал. Он запустил руку в темные кудри, наблюдая, как пряди скользят между пальцев. — Никогда не говорили.

Мучительное, граничащее с болью желание пронзило его. Он обхватил Диммонда за шею и притянул ближе, вовлекая в поцелуй, глубокий и неторопливый, спаявший их в пару ослепленных желанием тел, скользящих друг по другу в синхронном ритме. Бешеный стук его сердца эхом отзывался в груди Ганнибала. Энтони провел ладонями по его бокам, спускаясь к бедрам и заднице, впился пальцами в ягодицы и развел их в стороны.

— Ты меня околдовал, — произнес он шепотом, с восхищением глядя на Ганнибала и крепче стискивая его в объятиях. — Появляешься из ниоткуда, выслеживаешь меня, словно хищник. На том вечере у Фелла ты выглядел таким же чужеродным, как волк среди овец.

— А ты — тоже волк или овечка?

— Это нам еще предстоит выяснить. Я чувствую, сама судьба вновь свела нас этой ночью. Разве нет?

— Веришь в судьбу? — спросил Ганнибал, впиваясь взглядом в его лицо.

— Смелей же: чему быть — того не миновать. Дарованный нам свыше жребий не отнять.*

— Смерть — единственная гарантированная неизбежность. И профессор Сольято непременно потребовал бы процитировать Данте в оригинале.

Улыбка Энтони погасла, и он прижался животом к члену Ганнибала.

— Профессор Сольято может пойти в задницу. А я пока займусь твоей. Перевернись.

— Думаешь, ты знаешь, чего я хочу?

Диммонд пристально взглянул на него, глаза мерцали во мраке спальни. И лишь сильнее вжал Ганнибала в матрас.

— Да ты весь вечер умолял об этом, не отрицай. Ты до смерти хочешь, чтобы тебе вставили.

Что ж, кое в чем он был прав. Ганнибал лег на живот, повернул голову вбок, ощутив, как горячее дыхание обожгло затылок и плечи. И мужские руки, ласкающие его.

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул он в прохладный воздух и удивился собственному голосу — хриплому, грубому — так не вовремя предавшему его.

Диммонд провел ладонями по его спине, огладил ягодицы и мягко разведя их в стороны, приласкал большими пальцами сжавшееся отверстие.

— Так бы и съел тебя.

Секунду спустя внутрь толкнулся скользкий язык, вылизывая и дразня плотное колечко мышц. Ганнибал склонил голову и едва прикрыв глаза, как наяву увидел перепачканное кровью лицо Уилла и прикованный к нему пронизывающий взгляд. Его бросило в жар. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку и выгнул спину, задрав бедра выше. Позади раздался протяжный стон, дыхание опалило влажную кожу. Оставляя мокрый след, Диммонд медленно спустился губами ниже, к промежности и яйцам, вплоть до основания члена. А затем вновь скользнул внутрь, медленно трахая его языком.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Ганнибал. На сцене его воображения, в его личном театре одного актера и единственного зрителя — Уилл был здесь, во Флоренции, деля с ним жизнь, которую он так хотел для них обоих. Возможно в ней Уилл разделил бы с ним и близость. Когда он представил Уилла в момент оргазма — внутри него, желающего его во всех смыслах — отчаяние достигло предела. С огромным усилием он стряхнул безумную фантазию, а собственный, полный разочарования рык вернул его в едва удерживаемую ускользающую реальность.

— О, да ты настоящее животное, — шепнул ему Диммонд. — Видел бы ты себя. — И вновь провел языком по чувствительной коже, горячо и несдержанно, еще больше раскрывая его. Ганнибал почувствовал, как участилось его дыхание, затем раздался щелчок пластиковой крышки, и в нос ударил приторно-сладкий запах лубриканта. Он лежал неподвижно, размеренно дыша. Ему не стоило приходить сюда, это была минутная слабость.

— Давай же… Я так сильно хочу тебя.

Скольжение смазанных пальцев, настойчивое давление, и первый рывок под сдавленный стон. Ганнибал обеими руками вцепился в простыни и позволил овладеть собой. Диммонд не слишком осторожничал, но так было даже лучше. Он начал вбивать Ганнибала в матрас жесткими, размашистыми толчками, обхватив его член скользкой ладонью.

И внезапно остановился.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты сейчас не со мной, — произнес Диммонд, склонившись и задевая губами его ухо. — Не пойми меня неправильно — я без ума от твоего тела, но чувствую, что мыслями ты где-то далеко. Где ты и с кем?

Уилла с ним не было. Пока не было. А значит, стоило забыть о нем, хотя бы на время. Быть здесь и сейчас, отыскать и увидеть красоту и уникальность момента. Ценить то, что есть.

— Не сомневайся, Энтони, я целиком и полностью с тобой.

Диммонд замер, затем поцеловал Ганнибала в плечо и вновь начал двигаться в нем, трахая плавными размеренными толчками. Он был хорошим любовником — чутким, в меру жестким, и Ганнибал сдался оргазму, на время утолившему его голод. После они лежали в теплых объятиях друг друга, и Энтони сыто поглаживал его — по рукам, по груди, по животу.

— Твоя жена действительно знает, что ты здесь?

— Тебя это как-то касается?

Подперев голову рукой, Диммонд улыбнулся ему тепло и ласково.

— Разумеется, я не должен совать нос не в свое дело. Я ведь почти тебя не знаю. А понимаю и того меньше.

— Поверь мне, это к лучшему.

**Author's Note:**

> * Энтони цитирует Вергилия из "Божественной комедии" Данте - Do not be afraid: our fate can not be taken from us; It is a gift (Dante Alighieri "The Divine Comedy. Inferno", Canto 8).


End file.
